


The Crucial Juncture

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Diplomacy, Friendship, Gen, Klingon, Medical, Nimbus III, Romulans, lockdown - Freeform, sick-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: If there's anything that Gabriel Lorca knows how to do, it's prioritise.  At this crucial juncture for the  Federation, his own discomfort simply isn't important.  If only everyone else would agree and circumstances weren't so clearly against him...





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Saru, of the Starfleet diplomatic corps, inspected the meeting room one last time.   
“Excellent work Chen,” he said with a nodd. His orders had been met on every point and he was happy that the setting was as perfect as it could be to facilitate the upcoming talks.  
“Thank you, sir” the young Ensign said, “Admiral Lorca is in the Federation suite, and we’re expecting both the Romulan and Klingon contingents to arrive as scheduled.”

“Inform me if there’s any update, I’ll be with Admiral Lorca,” Saru said, leaving the rest of his team to complete their final preparations. This was by far the most ambitious negotiation that the Federation had yet to undertake with these two neighbours and it was his job to make sure it went to plan. It had been deemed however that Saru was not the correct person to represent Starfleet in discussions with these species. 

In the ten years since he had first served aboard Discovery under a different Gabriel Lorca, Saru had not had a lot of contact with the Lorca from their own universe. What he did know of the man however, made him inclined to like him more than he perhaps should given the circumstances. Both from experience and from what the captain had heard, Lorca had been actively deferential to anyone from Discovery with whom his path had crossed, giving their natural discomfiture preference to his own. Saru could only imagine quite how strange it must have been for the other man, to be returned to his life knowing that someone else had been living it for him, never mind what he had done. Still, Lorca seemed to have embraced it as his own again, and as a tactical expert as well as an experienced Admiral, he had been a natural addition to the Federation negotiating team.

“Good morning Admiral,” the Kelpien said, entering one of the offices off the Federation team’s communal space.

“Good morning Captain, everything in order?” he asked, not looking up from one of the several PADDs he was holding. The lights were turned up to their fullest, but the Admiral was standing by the window, much as the alternative version of him had so often done. It seemed that neither version was particularly good at sedentary desk work. 

“I believe so,” Saru said, “is there anything I can do for you?” 

“No,” he replied somewhat absently, “I’m just…” there was an unnatural, clipped stop to his sentence and Saru’s instincts, if not his threat ganglia, tingled. 

“Admiral?” he asked, stepping further into the room. Other than a sharp intake of breath there was no response for some time however. “Is something the matter?”

“No… I uh, must have tweaked something in my back last night. It’s fine.”

“I can…”

“Just a twinge Captain, I assure you. Now,” he lowered the PADD and turned to look at him, “do we have an ETA on Mr Dubois?” the Admiral asked, all business. 

The Federation lead was, they would both admit, less competent and charismatic than they would have preferred. Saru understood and accepted without offence that he would have been a terrible choice to sit across from the representatives of the Klingon and Romulan Empires, even while negotiating the foundation of a Planet of Galactic Peace. Lorca on the other hand had enough steel in him, to be able to posture with the best of them.

“I would hope that he will be here before the start of the first session at ten-hundred hours,” Saru said, leaving the rest hanging. The Admiral had been here before him this morning according to the officer manning the reception of the corps building and was as well prepared as Saru could wish for. 

“Ah,” said Lorca knowingly, grimacing as he shifted his weight, “have we heard anything from the Romulan contingent? I’m not expecting the Klingons to be on time but...”

“I believe that they should be transporting down from their ships in the next hour. They have access to their break out spaces whenever they’re ready.”

“I’ll leave you to meet and greet if that’s acceptable Captain? I’d like to be seated at the table before they arrive.” 

“Of course Admiral,” he agreed with a tilt of his head. “I’ll leave you to your preparations now, but if there’s anything I can do for you.” He was dismissed with a nod, but as Lorca’s attention re-focussed on the PADD Saru was aware of the tension in his shoulders and face. He thought for a moment about suggesting that they request a medic come and check his back, but decided against it for the time being. It was a situation he would monitor however, they needed everyone on their best form if this was going to be the start of peace in their quadrant.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel stood in front of the toilet, one palm flat against the wall and trying much harder than he felt should be necessary, to take a piss. Eventually, a thoroughly unsatisfying stream was issued and for a moment he couldn’t bring himself to look at it. Last night, when he’d gotten home after another gruellingly long day of preparations with Captain Saru and the Federation incompetents, he’d hashed his way through his pre-bed routine only to realise that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d peed. It had been easier to go then than he was currently finding it, but it hadn’t been a pleasant experience and the colour was far from healthy looking. Chalking it up to the fact that he hadn’t been drinking nearly enough water (or eating properly, or getting enough sleep) he’d downed a litre of water and accepted that he’d probably have to get up to go to the toilet in the middle of the night.

Here he was though ten hours later, barely pissing enough to put out a knatts campfire. And it hurt. It was like he was peeing razor blades and while, when he did eventually glance down, there was no ominous red splashes in the bowl, even he was struggling to ignore the fact that there was in fact something wrong. He had woken up in the middle of the night, his sheets in absolute disarray but it hadn’t been because he’d needed to pee, it was because he’d been rolling around in agony. It felt like maybe he’d trapped a nerve but whatever it had been, it had been excruciating and then it had passed. He’d gotten up, deciding that more sleep was a lost cause and that he could better put the time to use . Tucking himself away, he fastened his trousers and activated the recycling unit. The pain hadn’t returned but there was a dull ache that occasionally caught him unawares, much as it had done when he’d been speaking to the Captain. It was just an inconvenience, of all the bloody times for this to happen, he pressed his hand to his lower back and grimaced. 

This was, as Saru had kindly pointed out a career making endeavour (or, his mind had helpfully provided, a career breaking one), more than that though it was about the future of the quadrant. When he’d been asked to take on this assignment, he had had to be convinced. Gabriel had never been naive about his weaknesses, and diplomacy was conceivably ranked highly amongst them. That said, these were negotiations like no other. It had taken weeks of backbending grind, just to get them this far and there was no way, absolutely categorically no way that he was going to back out now and leave it to the spineless civilian to try and deliver. It just wasn’t an option.

And he knew that as soon as he reached out for any from of medical assistance that would be him out of the picture. It was ridiculous, he hadn’t so much gone to have a broken finger mended without an over enthusiastic medic questioning his mental health or one of the many anomalies in his file. So much had been redacted, over written or fudged that it was quite clearly a mess and every doctor he’d met in Starfleet seemed to think that they had to get to the bottom of things. He’d had a sore throat last year and had ended up being admitted for further and extensive tests. Gabriel understood that he, or at least his record, was an enigma; that his eyes appeared to have miraculously healed, that there were injuries that had been incurred by the other Lorca that there was no trace of on his body. He understood it he really did but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it and thus he had spent most of the last ten years avoiding medical professionals altogether. 

Leaving the bathroom Gabriel pushed his concerns to one side, returning to his final review of the materials. A notification arrived to advise him that the Romulan delegation had arrived and while there was still time before the start of the first session, he moved through to the meeting room. There were aides everywhere, but he stood them down when they tried to flurry around him. Setting up camp at his carefully labelled place, he poured himself a glass of water and forced himself to drink. Maybe he could just flush his system out if he kept drinking, maybe this was all just because he’d let himself get so dehydrated and it was going to take a while to sort itself out. Three glasses later, and a last look through the bios of the delegates, and Gabriel felt as though his eyeballs were floating. 

This trip to the head was no more satisfactory than the last had been unfortunately, the burning stream lackluster and unfulfilling. Five minutes later, when the urge came again, he was tempted to ignore it but he knew it wasn’t a good habit and if he wanted to weather this himself then… It was if anything, a less rewarding venture. It was ridiculous, needing to piss every ten minutes would be problematic enough but to have to go and then produce enough pee to fill a thimble was just insult to injury. He’d just have to ignore the urge as it obviously wasn’t a genuine need. After all, so much of diplomacy was about impressions and posturing, _’Please do excuse me to use the little boys room’ _every thirty seconds was hardly likely to earn him any respect from either contingent.__


	3. Chapter 3

“It is not acceptable,” Senator Navrol said, not for the first time since Saru had met him and his contingent. 

“I understand your frustration Senator,” he began, “however certain matters are outside of our control and I assure you that we will be doing everything possible to start negotiations on time.”

“Well I will be beginning on time, if our Klingon friends are not there to represent themselves then that is their loss.” Saru tilted his head in acknowledgement of this, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the Romulan’s view on the matter. Returning to the Federation offices, he was not particularly surprised to see that Admiral Lorca had already left for the meeting space and that Dubois had only just arrived. 

“The Romulan delegation are in their rooms, Sir” Saru said placidly when he was grunted at, “we have yet to hear from the Klingons however.”

“Lorca?” he asked, his mouth full of half chewed croissant.

“Already in the chamber.” 

“Well I suppose I’d better join him,” Dubois said, turning to his flock of aides whom Saru had never really understood the purpose of. 

Following them through, he was once again impressed that Lorca’s mask stood up too hiding the contempt Saru knew he felt for his counterpart. He was however, struck by the fact that he looked tired, worn even and was suddenly very aware of quite how hard they’d been working and the burden that Saru himself had placed on the other man.

“I hope you’re ready, Admiral,” Dubois said.

“So do I,” Lorca replied blandly standing from his seat and walking over to the refreshment table. “Can I get anyone anything?” he offered the team, making the crewman Saru had posted to man the station look slightly awkward. He stood him down with a wave of small gesture and he fell back to his at ease pose. The Admiral quite calmly made coffee and poured juice, before excusing himself to use the facilities just as a message came through on Saru’s PADD to alert him to the fact that the Klingon delegation were beaming down imminently. 

When their paths crossed in the corridor, Lorca returning to the conference room while Saru headed towards the transporter suite he seemed distracted but nodded an acknowledgement.

“That’s the Klingon contingent arriving Admiral, we should be able to begin as scheduled.”

“Well that’s a better start than I might have expected,” he acknowledged with a wry smile, “time to get this show on the road then,” and he moved off, his stride much more purposeful.

The first session went better than he had hoped; Dubois opened proceedings but was about as well received as they had anticipated and both Kavok and Navrol showed him next to no respect, running rings around him and seeming to enjoy the sport. But Lorca cut easily through the descending chaos and managed to bring both men on side long enough to get through the first of their carefully constructed topics. 

“I think we,” Lorca stopped slightly unnaturally but Saru, who was seated against the wall behind him couldn’t see much except the sudden change in posture. The silence was just a beat too long but Saru didn’t think he’d necessarily have thought much on it if he hadn’t already had his concern piqued. “I think we can probably take this opportunity to break and consider what’s been proposed,” he continued, before anyone else said anything or perhaps even noticed, “Gentlemen?”

“Agreed,” said Kavok.

“Acceptable,” came the more restrained response from the senator.

“Well then, we’ll reconvene in an hour.” 

Saru stood allowing the Federation retinue to exit first but Lorca seemed to be hanging back at the table. He didn’t think that the Admiral had realised that he wasn’t alone when he released a shuddering breath, his hand reaching around to press his right side.

“Sir?” he asked, approaching gently.

“Captain,” came the tight response through gritted teeth, “have you had dampers fitted to your hooves?”

“No sir, which is why you would have heard me if I’d left.”

“Touché,” he said before letting out an obviously suppressed groan, his left hand clutching at the rim of the table.

“What can I do, Admiral?”

“Nothing, its… it’ll pass, I think I just need to…” Seeing that he was clealry trying, and struggling, to stand up Saru assisted him with a hand beneath his elbow. He was increasingly unconvinced by the protestations but once he was standing, Lorca pulled away from him, straightened his shoulders and took a slightly hesitant step forward.

“I could have someone come here…” he began, as he followed the other man, trying not to hover, back in the direction of the Federation rooms.

“It’s eased off, I’m fine and we have things we need to get on with,” he said with such utter conviction that Saru was struck again by the fact this man was not a negotiator to be trifled with. 

When they entered the break out room the Federation aides looked up at them and went strangely silent. 

“Where’s Mr Dubois?” Lorca asked, his eyes moving towards the other man’s office.

“He’s just stepped out,” a young woman said, “he said he’ll be back by the time the session recomences.” There was an extended pause as the tension ratcheted up before, the Admiral spoke,

“Is this normal behaviour for Mr Dubois?” he asked quietly. None of the aides responded. “Right, I assume you all know what it is we’ll need?” There was a much more positive response this time. “Well then, have at it,” he said, gesturing for them to return to work. When they had, Lorca turned towards him with a sigh, “Will you speak to whoever it is that you deal with at Federation HQ? I’ll follow it up when all of this is over but…” He looked exhausted at the very thought. As Saru watched him retreat back into his own office, he had already made a decision that he was not only going to place a call to Federation HQ but also Starfleet medical, when a security alert sounded on his PADD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited for style but not for content since originally posted. :)

The door closed behind Gabriel and he stopped. The white hot agony that had driven through him like a knife had passed but the ache remained and he wasn’t entirely sure that his legs were going to keep him up for much longer. He was not unaccustomed to pain, even before everything that had happened during the Klingon war, but for a moment then, he hadn’t been able to breath. 

The worst was over though, it wasn’t that bad now he told himself as he rocked back and forth trying to ignore the cold sweat rapidly cooling on his undershirt. He hadn’t been lying, there were things he needed to cover before they went back in. Things that needed to be decided, strategies they needed to agree but… he staggered forward leaning over to brace his hands against the desk as another sharp twist of pain made his eyes water. He was beginning to regret that he hadn’t allowed the Captain to call a medic.

Focus. He just had to focus. Breathe through the pain. He could work through this, he didn’t have a choice and he’d managed through far worse. Heaven knew they needed these negotiations to go well and who knew where the fuck bloody Dubois had gotten to… All through the meeting, he’d ignored the full feeling, the urge that he had to take a piss that had proven so misleading previously but now the urgency was almost overwhelming. He moved in an ungainly lurch towards the restroom, hands shaking as he unfastened his fly and tried to relax. He couldn’t, it wouldn’t come he couldn’t... the pain in his back and side was radiating now and it made everything tense, all his muscles contract. 

Then suddenly the damn broke. It was by no means a waterfall, no means the pure relief it should have been and there was no ignoring the bright red tinge or the unpleasant odour that accompanied it but the pressure started to ease none-the-less. When the trickle stopped, far sooner than made sense to him, he continued to stand there, looking at the disturbing colour of the contents of the bowl. He was riding through another wave of pain, biting his lip to save from moaning when suddenly there was a general comms. 

_’Red alert, all hands. Red alert. This facility is now in lockdown. Repeat this facility is now in full lockdown’ ___

__Gabriel had helped write the security procedures for all Starfleet facilities and this one was no different. For an earth based building that was not solely used by Starfleet personnel there were a number of possible reasons for this kind of alert. The adrenaline surge, controlled through years of training and experience, was no less effective in shaking him out of his self-absorption. He made himself decent and was striding back out into the break out space before Captain Saru entered._ _

__“There has been a threat made, directly linked towards these negotiations and this building.”_ _

__“Status of the investigation?” he asked, resisting the urge to press a hand to his back and move in an attempt to relieve the discomfort that was once again building._ _

__“Ongoing,” Saru replied, “and while I’ve been assured we’ll be kept up to date it is not our primary concern.” Gabriel nodded, suddenly too hot, he wasn’t sure if it was a reaction to the pain that had suddenly returned to that burning all consuming white or something else. “I’ve sent aides to update the two delegations… Admiral?”_ _

__“I…” Gabriel tried but couldn’t get the breath to manage anything else and even if he had, he didn’t know that he could find the words. He didn’t realise that his knees had gone out from under him until someone was guiding him down towards the floor. Curled in on himself, he was aware distantly of the voices above him and the ongoing alert tone but they were all distant far away and deeply unimportant. Earlier, the worst of it had been short and sharp but it wasn’t ending now it was burning, driving through him and radiating out till it felt as though it were consuming him._ _

__“...medic,” someone was saying, “there must be someone here.”_ _

__“... Diplomatic Core not renowned for their field medics…”_ _

__“We need to….”_ _

__Gabriel drifted, aware only peripherally of the contortions he was performing, the strange keening whimper that on some level he knew was coming from him. He wasn’t sure how long it was that he was only vaguely there before firm, confident hands suddenly broke through the fog._ _

__“Admiral?” the white uniform clad officer said. Gabriel looked up at him, blinked and then almost wished that his vision hadn’t cleared._ _

__“Culber?”_ _

__“That’s right,” the doctor said, “I’m just going to take a quick look at you.” There was a hand on his forehead, his uniform jacket was unfastened and then there were hands probing, pressing at him and he tried desperately not to squirm beneath them. The world around him seemed to ebb and flow, in and out of his understanding._ _

__“... don’t carry a full medkit with me… outrageously poorly equipped.”_ _

__“...can you tell?”_ _

__“I can’t be sure, there’s… ”_ _

__Gabriel blinked at the ceiling for a moment before he realised what it was that he was feeling,_ _

__“I...” he started, “sick…” but it was too late._ _

__“Careful,” Culber said, pulling him onto his side as he choked and gagged, liquid pooling onto the floor. He wasn’t sure how long the world shrunk simply to the pain and person holding him and the desire for it to be over._ _

__“... he’s running a significant temperature and from what you’ve said I’d guess Kidney stones and a secondary infection….” Gabriel shivered, coughing on a string phlegm. “Easy…” Someone wiped his mouth clean, draped a cloth over the worst of the mess but Gabriel turned away, rolling onto his other side._ _

__“Time?” he asked, suddenly aware that there was somewhere else, something else he should be doing._ _

__“It doesn’t matter Admiral,” Culber said firmly, “we’re stuck here for a while but I’m going to try and make you comfortable.” Gabriel tried to push himself up, but a stab of pain in response put him off the idea before anyone else could. “I need to ask you some questions. I’ve sent everyone else away, it’s just you and I and Captain Saru here and I know he’s the very soul of discretion.”_ _

__“I’m fine…” he tried again._ _

__“Can you tell me the last time you successfully urinated?”_ _

__“Just before the alert...” Gabriel admitted quietly._ _

__“And have you had any problems urinating, anything that’s changed, any blood?”_ _

__“I…” Gabriel started, “yes.”_ _

__“Ok. There’s not a lot that I’ve got access to here but I’m going to give you a painkiller,” He pressed something to his neck and Gabriel tried to still himself and wait for it to take effect. Gabriel closed his eyes and wondered how the break down of the figures they’d need was progressing._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited the previous chapter but only for style not for content :)

Hugh really liked his job. He enjoyed being a doctor and most of the time he was proud to serve in Starfleet. Today however, today he was ready to scratch his own eyes out with boredom because it was time to sit in a stuffy conference room with a large number of other officers being talked at by some Lieutenant from the Diplomatic Corps. Today, he was sitting his Interspecies Relations Refresher Training. IRRT was just one of those things that you had to grin and bear it when you were heading back out into space after any extended posting on earth. The fact that this particular Lieutenant didn’t seem to realise that any of them might feasibly have already served time in space was not improving matters. 

While he hadn’t been entirely green prior to Paul and his posting on Discovery, he’d only had one ship based assignment previously and the Columbus had mostly been on short haul transport duties. By the time that they’d made it back to earth though, Hugh had seen more of the wonder and the variety of the universe than he could have imagined. He’d treated alien species, worked closely with not only other Federation races but met those that no-one else had. And there was also the fact that his husband had become a hybrid and he’d existed solely within the mycelium network for some extended time.

All of this said, he wasn’t particularly engaged with this three point presentation on remembering that not everyone out there thought and behaved like a human. Hugh felt like it had been going on forever but he knew it only been a few hours, they hadn’t even broken for lunch yet. He had known Paul had sent him off with too cheery a wave that morning, just because he had managed to connive his way out of the refresher by arguing that he had been based at the Daystrom Institute’s Mars facility during his secondment. That was stretching the truth at the very least but that was Paul, disgruntled scientist and medical marvel all wrapped up in one particularly charming package. 

His thoughts had wondered to what he could possibly do to try and get his own back when the general comms system broke through the monotony;

_’Red alert, all hands. Red alert. This facility is now in lockdown. Repeat this facility is now in full lockdown’ ___

__There was a flurry of noise and chatter from around the room until a young ensign spoke up;_ _

__“I heard that there was a conference, negotiations, happening today. That there were Klingons and Romulans here. I wonder…”_ _

__“Well,” a captain Hugh didn’t know but who had looked about as enthralled as he had been during the session cut in, “I know that nothing will come of rumour and conjecture. The security detail assigned to this building will no doubt have everything under control shortly.”_ _

__“Yes Ma’am,” the ensign said, quieting down._ _

__“I need to report to my post,” the Lieutenant said, “all non-assigned personnel should stay where you are until informed otherwise.” Hugh disliked being a spare part at the best of times, and certainly didn’t intend to sit an twiddle his thumbs if there was something he could do to help but he would wait as instructed._ _

__Less than five minutes later a breathless crewman had arrived at the door looking around slightly frantically._ _

__“Is Dr Culber here?” he asked, searching their faces. The fact that he was the only one in the room wearing the distinct white of Medical, seemed to have passed him by._ _

__“That’s me,” he said, standing up and heading towards him._ _

__“We’ve… there’s a medical…” he was panting._ _

__“Take your time,” Hugh said, wondering what the fitness requirement was for the Diplomatic Corps was these days._ _

__“Someone’s been taken ill and because we’re in lockdown...”_ _

__“Lead the way,” he said his focus changing in an instant, “what can you tell me about the patient?”_ _

__The answer to that had been not a lot and his enquiry about what they had in the way of supplies was even less reassuring. As soon as he was led into the room however he recognised at least two of its inhabitants._ _

__“Doctor Culber,” Saru said, rising gracefully from where he’d been knelt on one knee next to the form curled on the floor, “not that I’m not pleased to see you but…”_ _

__“IRRT,” he said, stepping forwards, “what have we got?”_ _

__“Admiral Lorca collapsed shortly after the general quarters sounded,” the Kelpien reported professionally, “he said earlier that he thought he must have pulled or trapped something in his back last night. Approximately twenty minutes ago, he seemed to be in considerable discomfort and struggled to rise from his seat. Then once the alert sounded, he came out from his office and… he seemed flushed…” he trailed off gesturing at the agonised figure Hugh was now kneeling by._ _

__He’d already sent the crewman away to bring back whatever measly medical supplies that they had but he wasn’t so reliant on technology that he didn’t have at least an idea of where to start._ _

__“Admiral?” he asked, tapping the older man firmly on the cheek to see if he could get his attention. “Admiral?” His eyes opened but it took him several blinks before he seemed to be able to focus on him._ _

__“Culber?” he said eventually, frowning._ _

__“That’s right,” Hugh replied, “I’m just going to take a quick look at you,” he continued, placing his hand on his forehead. He was radiating heat but that fit with what it was Hugh was beginning to suspect, but he really was burning up. Hugh tugged at the collar of his jacket, pulling down the closure to expose the sodden t-shirt beneath._ _

__Running his hand down Lorca’s chest and across his abdomen he watched for any change in response as he gently palpated, feeling for anything abnormal. He could feel the underlying, quivering tension in the man and the gentle writhing and arching up off the floor as he tried desperately to find some relief._ _

__“Don’t you have a scanner?” asked one of the civilians hovering to the side of the room._ _

__“Believe it or not I don’t carry a full medkit with me all the time,” he said, dryly. “It also seems that this building is outrageously poorly equipped. At least when it comes to medical supplies. They should be bringing what they’ve got here though.”_ _

__“What can you tell?” Saru asked, quite plainly concerned and Hugh could understand why, it was a distressing sight._ _

__“I can’t be sure, there are several possibilities and I wouldn’t want to rule out something less natural until we can be sure.”_ _

__“You mean foul play?” Saru asked quietly._ _

__“Is it a possibility?” he asked, equally quietly._ _

__“I...” Lorca said unexpectedly, “sick…” was as much as he managed before he started retching._ _

__“Careful,” he said reaching across for the other man’s far hip and pulling him firmly onto his side, in an attempt to stop him from choking. What he was bringing up was mostly water and stomach acid as far as Hugh could see, and he wondered when he’d last eaten, how long this might have been going on for. “Easy,” he murmured as the fit continued, trying to offer some comfort to him as he held him steady_ _

__He’d never been so grateful to see a medkit in his life as he was when the young crewman arrived. He had in fact, brought three which he promised was everything there had been in the store, but none of them were complete with even the basics they should have had._ _

__“These are all grade 1 cases,” he said out loud, “there’s really nothing else?”_ _

__“That’s everything,” he said. “I’m sorry doctor,”_ _

__“It’s not your fault that there’s no one here without basic field medic training,” he said with a sigh._ _

__“Perhaps there’s a replicator that could be re-programmed for medical grade synthesis?” Saru suggested. “There may be an engineer in for training…”_ _

__“I can go and check?” the crewman offered, stolidly ignoring the sound of Lorca continuing to vomit and rising again in Hugh’s estimations._ _

__“Thank you Crewman,” Saru said and he turned and went straight back out the door._ _

__“Right you lot,” Hugh said, to the Federation staffers still hovering, “can we have the room please.” It wasn’t a question and they did as requested. “Saru, could you fetch me any towels or cloths from the bathroom?” Again, his request was followed without hesitation._ _

__“How is he?” the Captain asked, when he returned with several damp clothes and a towel. Hugh had run the scanner along his patient by now but it was a rudimentary instrument precise enough only to tell him what he already knew; fever, elevated BP, and no mortal wounds._ _

__“Well he’s running a significant temperature and from what you’ve said I’d guess Kidney stones and a secondary infection, I can’t tell much more from this.” A series of raking coughs drew his attention back to Lorca and he used one of the cloths to wipe the man’s mouth clean. Tossing the towel over the worse of the mess, he helped guide Lorca as he twisted fitfully away._ _

__“Time?” he asked hoarsely._ _

__“It doesn’t matter Admiral, we’re stuck here for a while but I’m going to try and make you comfortable.” He hoped that it wasn’t going to be long but so far there didn’t seem to be any indication of the siege being lifted. The fact that Lorca even attempted to try and sit up was a testament to something as was the look of absolute excruciating agony that crossed his features. He was sheet white beneath the fevered flush and there was sweat pouring down him._ _

__“I need to ask you some questions,” Hugh continued, “I’ve sent everyone else away, it’s just you and I and Captain Saru here and I know he’s the very soul of discretion.”_ _

__“I’m fine…” It was entirely unconvincing._ _

__“Can you tell me the last time you successfully urinated?” he asked bluntly._ _

__“Just before the alert...” came the reticent response._ _

__“And have you had any problems urinating, anything that’s changed, any blood?”_ _

__“I…yes.” And there it was. Hugh suspected that it must have been bad for him to admit it, which was why self-reporting was so problematic and why he really did wish he had a better quality scanner to hand._ _

__“Ok. There’s not a lot that I’ve got access to here but I’m going to give you a painkiller.” It wouldn’t remove the discomfort by any stretch but Hugh hoped that it would provide some relief until they could do more._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Saru had expected today to be a challenge, it would have been foolish to think otherwise, but he hadn’t predicted it would go this way.

“Is he…” he asked quietly.

“Unconscious,” Culber replied, sitting back and rolling his shoulders.

“Will he, that is, is he in danger?”

“He’s really not very well,” the doctor said, with a frustrated sigh, “I suspect that the infection’s been brewing for so long now that even if I had access to everything I need, he’d still not be right for a while. With what I have here…. I can moderate his discomfort and there’s a generic antibiotic. It’s not going to do more than stall the progress of the infection if we’re lucky though and I can’t begin to treat the underlying cause. What do you think is the likelihood that they’ll manage to resolve the situation outside quickly?”

“Not likely I’m afraid,” Saru admitted, “there is a significant number of civilians protesting and the authorities are keen for it to not look like Starfleet are stepping in mob handed. I suspect the actual risk is comparatively low, they’re sweeping the building but I don’t think that they’ll find anything. The correct steps have to be seen to be being taken however.”

“True, I’ll just have to hope that they turn up an engineer who can modify the replicator then.”

“Is there anything else I can do?” 

“Is there somewhere more private with a bed or a sofa?”

“There’s a couch through in his office,” Saru suggested.

“Will you do the honours then?” Culber asked, knowing that he was perfectly capable. Inclining his head in agreement, he waited for the doctor to stand and then crouched down, sliding his arms beneath the Admiral and standing with ease. The man groaned slightly, tensing, but didn’t wake.

“This way?” Culber asked, and when Saru confirmed it, opened the door and led the way. “Just down here,” he said, rearranging some of the cushions. 

“Wha..?” Lorca said frowning as Saru gently lowered him down. 

“Easy Admiral,” Culber said, using an open palm on his chest to keep him lying on the couch. 

“What’s our status?” he asked, his voice indistinct and his eyes still closed.

“Your status is that you need to rest and let us worry about everything else.” 

“Captain?” he asked.

“I’m afraid I am deferring to the Doctor on such matters,” he said. There was a tentative knock on the door and Chen stuck her head in.

“Sorry to interrupt Captain but…” he trailed off.

“If you’ll excuse me Doctor, Admiral,” Saru said before turning and following the Ensign back outside.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, both contingents were proving a challenge to manage. Those of his team who had not been required to report to emergency stations when the alert had sounded, he’d set to seeing that all parties were kept up to date as was practical. The situation with Admiral Lorca had somewhat distracted him however, and returning his attention to the matter of the negotiations was something of a trial. He had been briefed by Chen before he arrived at the Klingon suite about their complaints at how poorly the security was being managed and how this incident was being handled. 

“Ambassador I understand your frustration,” Saru said, mustering every ounce of command presence he’d had, “but you must allow us to follow our procedures. They are in place to guarantee yours and everyone else’s safety.”

“If you had allowed us to carry our own weapons then we would be perfectly capable of protecting ourselves,” Kavok said with a dismissive wave.

“It is my experience, that everyone being armed achieves very little except a greater number of weapons in easy reach of one’s enemies.” There was a tense silence before Kavok broke into a bellowing guffaw. 

“I like you Captain,” he said thumping Saru on his back, “you may not be a warrior but you are correct. A good warrior needs no more than his wits and his own body to defeat an enemy. While your people run, we stand and fight Kelpien. We will allow you to complete your searches but you know where my men are if you require help.”

“I’ll be sure to pass on your offer,” Saru said, taking this as good as a result as he might have expected. “In the meantime, if there’s anything you require, Ensign Lopez will be able to assist you.” And as he turned to leave he shared a look of quiet acknowledgement with the young man who stood at attention by the door, and moved on to his next challenge. 

Senator Navrol’s antagonism came in a different vein but was no less plain and he was adamant that there was no reason why negotiations would not be beginning again as scheduled. While Saru hadn’t said as much, this was going to cause them no end of difficulties. With Dubois out of the building when it had gone into lockdown and Admiral Lorca indisposed, the Federation team were hardly in a position to carry on the talks but they did need to keep everyone on side so they’d have to do something. 

When he returned to the Federation suite, Saru considered the door to Lorca’s office for a moment before deciding not to disturb them and moving straight through to the area where the aides were working away.

“Captain?” someone said, looking up as he entered, “Is Admiral Lorca…?”

“The Admiral is significantly unwell but Doctor Culber is looking after him,” he said concisely. “Currently what is required of you is that you concentrate on your work. We may have encountered some significant challenges but it is still possible that we will be able to make good on these negotiations. If we do not, then who knows when another opportunity like this will present itself. There are fifteen minutes before our Romulan counterparts will be sitting down at the conference table whether we’re there or not, and you can be certain that the Klingons will be ready to join them.”

“Well said.” The voice behind him made Saru start, and he turned to see Lorca leaning up against the door frame. “Have at it,” he continued gesturing to the massed aides, “and I’ll take what you have in ten minutes.”

“Admiral?” Saru asked quietly, turning away from the rest of the room as the civilians returned to work. Just as he did so, Culber appeared from Lorca’s office;

“I leave you alone for two minutes,” the doctor said beneath his breath.

“As Captain Saru has just so ably pointed out, Doctor, there are things we need to be doing.”

“Admiral, while I would gladly accept your assistance,” Saru began.

“I’m fine,” Lorca said, “the good doctor has got me back on my feet and while I will gladly admit to having felt better, we need to make this work.”

“The ‘good doctor’ has given you most of the painkillers he currently has access to and by no-means meant for you to be ‘back on your feet’.” Saru watched the pair of them, trying to judge just how competent Lorca currently was. He looked wrung out, his jacket had been lost at some point and his face was pale and pinched but his eyes were remarkably clear and determined.

“It’s a case of priorities,” Lorca was saying with a heartfelt sigh, “I appreciate you might not be able to keep me this functional but if you can, it would be a great advantage.”

“I can only agree with that Doctor,” Saru said frankly. “We do not have a Federation negotiator in the building and while I am happy to assist as much as I possibly can I am not best placed to lead these discussions.”

“And there’s no-one else in this building who could take over?” 

“Believe it or not most of the Diplomatic Corps are not based on Earth Doctor and Admiral Lorca has been preparing for these discussions for some time.” 

“Well, I can’t say I think it’s a good idea but if you’re adamant then I’ll certainly do what I can to help.”

“Do you know if they have found an engineer?” Saru asked the doctor.

“Yes and they’re working on the replicator next door. It isn’t going to be able to produce medical grade equipment but I should be able to access a full complement of medications.”

“For which I’m sure I’ll be grateful,” Lorca said, clearly clenching his jaw before pushing himself upright. “I’m going to freshen up and see if I can’t make myself look more human.”

“Saru,” Culber said, once the Admiral was out hearing distance, “he’s putting a good face on this but even once I can give him the correct medication…” Saru considered his response for some time.

“It will probably not be practical to have you in the conference room with us but I can make sure you have access to a live feed, I’d appreciate it if you would continue to monitor the situation and advise me if you feel we need to cease this course of action.”

“I’ll have to let him know that that’s what I’m doing.” 

“Naturally,” Saru agreed. “Now, excuse me while I see if I can establish what the situation outside looks like.” However chaotic it might be, he was pretty sure that the stakes couldn’t be any higher than they were in here.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel looked at himself in the mirror with an appraising gaze. He looked better than before certainly, and even he had to be surprised at the difference a washed face and a fresh uniform could make. 

“Right,” he asked as he stepped into the outer office, shoulders squared and ready for business. “What have we got?” He could see the surprise on their faces, knew that was as good an indication as anything that this might, just work. 

“Here,” Culber said quietly handing him a glass as the aides flocked around to brief him, “try and keep hydrated.”

“I’m not sure if you remember doctor,” he said in a hushed aside. “But I’m not really…”

“You are sweating though and you vomited copiously earlier. Keep drinking, I’m going to monitor you throughout the session and if I think you’re in danger then I’ll have the Captain pull you out.”

“I’d like to see him try,” Gabriel said quietly, scanning the PADDs he’d been handed. “This figure,” he continued looking up, “is that on top of the existing tariff quotient?”

“I mean it Admiral,” the doctor continued. “And I’m hopeful that by the time you next break, if the security protocols haven’t been lifted, I will able to offer you some treatment.”

“Yes, it does,” said the one of the aides, “there’s a further breakdown in the appendices.”

“And you think that’ll be acceptable to the Romulans?” he asked.

“It’s as far as we want to go without alienating the Klingons,” another chipped in. Gabriel pulled up the documentation.

“But there is another two percent give if you need it.”

“Good to know,” Gabriel said, taking another PADD from someone else. “Has this been changed since the last time I saw it?” 

“Only marginally,” Saru said. “We need to get back in…”

“Well people, round two. No distractions.” And with that Gabriel, strode out everyone following on behind him.

The drugs he’d been given had certainly made a significant difference, but there was still discomfort that only seemed to intensify as the session continued. Gabriel pushed the pain aside, he needed to focus now like never before. There had been questions about Dubois but they’d been easy enough to manage and thankfully none of the other delegates seemed familiar enough with human complections to have spotted any difference in him. As long as he could manage the pain, focus enough to get through this, then they might just get away with it. 

Discomfort was one thing, even as the burning intensified and started to spike, but the fact that be could feel the heat building inside him was more concerning. He wasn’t sure how long they had been at the table but now he was struggling to follow what it was that Kavok was saying.

“I think you’ll agree gentlemen,” Saru said from Dubois’ seat beside him at the table, “that this has been a productive session. Can I suggest that we adjourn until the morning?”

“It has certainly been interesting,” Senator Navrol said. “If we’re to be stuck in this facility however I’d prefer that proceed this evening.”

“An entirely sensible suggestion,” Gabriel said, pulling himself back into the moment. “Can I suggest that, unless there’s a change in circumstances, we reconvene at 20:00?”

“That will give everyone three hours to review and eat,” Saru continued. “Would that be acceptable?”   
Everyone agreed presumably, as people were standing up and moving around, leaving the room. Gabriel stood, acutely aware now of the sweat rolling down his back and the increasing urge to shift about. The urge to move, to try and relieve the stabbing, burning pain that seemed to be piercing him just below the ribs, was almost unbearable. He just had to make it out of the room, in an unobtrusive, sedate fashion. It was only a matter of a few more minutes and then he could…

“.... message twenty minutes ago!”

“I assure you…. All possible haste…” There was a hand on his arm, someone was guiding him into a seat and asking him questions.

“... going to be sick?”

“No…” he said, though he couldn’t be sure. “Fuck,” he inhaled as some invisible hand turned to poker running through his side. 

“I know it hurts, I’m giving you something stronger now.” Culber’s voice was calm and professional. “Try and breathe steadily for me,” he instructed. “Out please!” There was movement which indicated that other people were leaving. 

“Sorry,” Gabriel said, leaning forward over his knees. The idea had seemed a good one in the moment, like he might get some relief from the stretch but it didn’t seem to be working. 

“Easy….” there was a hypospray at his throat, a cold cloth across the back of his neck. “Just keep breathing.”

“Easier said than done,” he sighed with a shudder.

“It shouldn’t be long,” Culber said. “That’s the good stuff I’ve given you, now that they’ve bodged the replicator. I’m going to run some more detailed scans now that I’ve got a proper medical tricorder. Then I’ll get you the right antibiotic and we’ll hopefully be able to address the underlying problem.” That sounded like something he should care about, but really all he could was breathe and try not to ryth. 

The drugs did kick in, and rather than mask the pain it felt to Gabriel that he was floating somewhere above it all, like his body was finally as inconsequential as he always wished. Culber asked him things and he answered frankly, partly because he had learnt some time ago that was often the best way to get doctors to shut up. Unless it was redacted, unless it was part of that part of his history which was not discussed ever, then it was usually best to be honest. Unless they wanted to stop you from working then it was best to lie with the best of them.

“Admiral? Gabriel?” He recognised that tone and peeled his eyes open. “I need you to turn away from me and lie still.”  
“Time?” he asked, trying to pull himself free from the mire. 

“It’s only been thirty minutes since the talks broke up.”

“Is the ceiling moving?” 

“No. Turn onto your left for me,” Culber instructed.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked, watching as the colours rippled in front of him.

“Positive.”

“In that case, don’t give me any more of the good stuff.”

“Turn onto your side so I can try and break up the stones and then hopefully you won’t need them,” Culber said dryly. Gabriel did as he had been requested and turned to face the back of a sofa he didn’t remember lying down on. Now that he’d broken through the fog, his thoughts danced from one thing to the next; his memories of when he’d last seen Culber before today, whether Saru was managing to corral the Federation aides in addition to his other duties and what the hell the security and tactical team were playing. They all caught his momentary attention but he just couldn’t sustain the focus. His eyes closed, sleep came and captured him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hugh watched Lorca’s blood pressure steadily rise with growing concern. The scanner was a medical grade one at least so he wasn’t totally winging it on that front but normally he’d be looking to treat the Admiral in a purpose built imaging chamber, with actual targeting sensors not lying on the couch in an office, doing everything by eye. 

“As still as you can,” he instructed firmly but calmly. At first it had been the effects of the medication that had made it harder to get the officer to remain in the optimal position for treatment, but increasingly it was the discomfort of the procedure. In other circumstances Hugh would have applied another dose of medication or perhaps even sedated a patient, but this was so far away from ideal as to make it almost laughable. At this point Hugh would almost rather be in IRRT. 

Watching the dubious readings he adjusted the probe, only to have to release the scanner he was balancing to brace Lorca’s hip to stop him from moving too far and doing himself an injury. Turning off the sonic implement, he gave up on it as a bad job at least for the time being.

“Easy,” he said, squeezing the other man’s shoulder. “Try and relax and we’ll see how this goes.” Lorca’s breathing was laboured, almost panting and Hugh reached for the medical tricorder that had fallen to the floor. A change in his breathing, and long honed medical instincts, were more use that the scanner though in giving him an insight as to what was about to happen. Hugh rolled him, so that he was almost hanging off the edge of the couch and just managed to get the bin he’d acquired earlier under his head in time. “Ok, I’ve got you,” he said.

At this inopportune moment, there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Hugh asked.

“Captain Saru,” came the muffled response.

“Come in,” he called and when he had, instructed him to close the door behind him. “Could you hand me that hypospray?”

“Of course,” Saru agreed, crossing quickly to the desk and returning with the device. 

“Admiral? I’m going to give you an antiemetic, something to stop you being sick.” 

“Is he…”

“He’s still in a degree of discomfort, his temperature is still significantly elevated and I’ve just pumped him full of drugs that there’s every chance could be upsetting his stomach.”

“Is there anything else I can do to assist?” he asked as Hugh loaded up the device and pressed it once more into Lorca’s neck. 

“Tell me that the lockdown is going to be lifted in the next five minutes?” Hugh said under his breath.

“I wish I could,” Saru said. “Things are not proceeding as we would wish on that front.”

“Then I’d take an emergency beam out,” he said as his patient spat into the bucket, the fit seeming to have passed.

“Not… possible,” Lorca rasped.

“I know,” Hugh said with a sigh. “He really needs to be in a proper medical facility Saru,” he continued turning back the Kelpien and glancing up from the continuingly concerning readings on his scanner. “In the meantime though, could you fetch a glass water?” The captain gave a tight nod before doing as requested. 

Hugh helped the other man sit up, making sure that he was carefully propped against the arm and the cushions before he stepped back.

“If you can keep the nausea and the temperature at bay…” Lorca said quietly and seriously. “I can manage the pain.”

“Even if I was willing to accept that,” Hugh said firmly. “This sort of pain over any extended period is not good for you. If the treatment we’re trying just now hasn’t worked to break up the stones then there’s a real danger of permanent and catastrophic damage.”

“Which could presumably be repaired?”

“Possibly, depending on how long it’s untreated for. And if it doesn’t kill you first.”

“Well, let’s hope that someone sorts out what on earth is going on then. Who’s in charge out there?” This question was aimed at Saru, who dodged it like the diplomat that he was.

“The emergency protocol are being followed, Admiral.”

“The protocol I wrote? The one that states that the highest ranking member of the Security and Tactical division should be running a command post?”

“Admiral,” Hugh warned.

“I'm just trying to establish who’s in charge, given that if I wasn’t in here, it would likely have been me.”

“If you weren’t in here, you’d have been taken to medical hours ago,” Hugh pointed out dryly. “Someone is in charge, and it’s not you,” He added and he thought for a moment that the other man might protest but he seemed to think better of it. Or, at least his attention was drawn elsewhere. 

“I… I uh… I need to…” he stuttered with a degree of urgency.

“Would you give us a minute?” Hugh asked, and thankfully Saru took the hint and left promptly and without protest. Lorca was squirming, clearly agitated. “Admiral, no…” he reached under the sofa for the bedpan, “I’ve got something here.”

“No.” Lorca protested, trying but failing to get up.

“Just use the bottle,” he said, “it’s just about making life a little easier on you.” Again, there wasn’t a moment when Hugh thought he would protest, but the fact he’d capitulated said as much as anything. 

The process of urinating was obviously painful, which wasn’t surprising. The fluid that Lorca did manage to produce was tinged strongly with red which while again unsurprising, left Hugh concerned about the damage that the Kidney stones were doing as they passed through his system, even after Hugh had managed to break them up.

“Fuck,” Gabriel breathed. “Is it supposed to hurt this much?”

“Not ideally no,” Hugh admitted, “but it is to be expected. I want to give you some more painkiller.”

“Not that stuff,” he breathed through clenched teeth. “Need to be able to think,” the protest was belittled by the obvious distress he was in. 

“Overruled I’m afraid,” Hugh said, applying the hypo spray with as little warning as he could manage. The effect was almost instantaneous, 

“I need.... need to prep…” Lorca protested, even as his head started nodding forward. 

“Leave that to the team,” Hugh said, gently helping him lean back into the cushions. “Get some rest and I promise we’ll wake you up when you’re needed,” he offered in empty reassurance as, the doctor was still hoping that circumstances would have changed. Barring that, Hugh really wasn’t sure how they would get the Admiral through.


	9. Chapter 9

Saru checked the time and felt his anxiety spike. His ganglia remained silent however which only served to frustrate him. There was no real danger outside, the threat was manageable but until the Admiral’s own extensive protective measures were worked through then they were trapped. He had no more information than he had shared, he did not know who was in charge of the response, what he had not said was that the engineer who had re-programmed the replicator for Culber, was now working with a comms officer to get a message out on the channel which they were receiving next to nothing in on.

“Captain?” the doctor said, coming out of the office. 

“Doctor Culber, how is the Admiral?”

“Resting.”

“He will not be fit to continue negotiations this evening?”

“He hasn’t been fit all day,” the other man said dryly. “But no, however much he tries to power through, he’s certainly not going to be able to fool anyone.”

“I have a team working to break through the communications block. If we can get the attention of the team monitoring perhaps we can speed endeavours to a satisfactory conclusion.”

“I… can help with that…” Admiral Lorca was clinging on to the door frame; hair plastered to his scalp, cheeks flushed with fever but his pallor beneath grey.

“I will cuff you to that sofa Admiral,” Culber said archly.

“No need…” he began eyes rolling back and knees beginning to go from under him. Saru managed to cross the floor and get an arm under Lorca’s shoulder before he slid too far. “Sorry…” he muttered as Saru gently lowered him into a seated position. “Need. I… if they use… I know the monitoring. If it’s my code they detect… they might… they might pay more attention.” This last descended into a groan through clenched teeth. “Doctor? Don’t… suppose you have any more of… that awful stuff.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Culber said, applying an already loaded hypo to the man’s neck.

Saru watched, as the panting breaths began to ease and some of the tension ebbed from tightly wound muscles as Lorca’s pupils expanded.

“Thank you,” he breathed a moment later. “You were discussing whether or not I could continue?”

“With the greatest respect Admiral,” Saru began only to be interrupted by the loose wave of a hand. 

“Even I’m not far enough in denial to keep fighting the point,” Lorca said allowing his head to fall back to lean against the wall. “But if there’s any hope in us getting a fruitful outcome from these negotiations we can’t cancel or stall.”

“That is my reading of the situation also. We are making all possible efforts to encourage the Security Force to bring this incident to an end within the next hour.”

“Well, like I said. They’ll have more luck if we include some codes that are identifiably mine.”

“And you think that they’ll be able to bring the situation to a close now just because you make contact?” Stamets asked, slightly incredulously. The Admiral looked at Saru who thought carefully before speaking.

“The risk outside has always, in all likelihood, been a perceived one. It is a question of the Federation’s public relations more than a physical risk to life and limb.”

“Then why…”

“Because, when in doubt,” Lorca said, peeling open his eyes again. “My esteemed colleagues will be following the letter of the protocall and in writing it I was endeavouring to minimise any and all risk to Federation members.”

“Then why didn’t you… I mean if someone else had been in need of medical care…” Culber said clearly outraged.

“Because, there should have be Grade III supplies and field medics in all Starfleet facilities at all times. And because if I was outside I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have allowed this situation to escalate this far or this long. Lack of bloody common sense... ” Clearly another wave of discomfort was assailing him, fresh sweat beading across his forehead.

“Needless to say,” he continued after a moment. “I will be reviewing the readiness of all locations and the suitability of the standing protocall just as soon as I’m able. I’ll even invite your input Doctor, but first… Captain, where are they working?”

“The comms control suite,” Saru replied. 

“Well then gentlemen, if someone will give me a hand up we can get going.”

Saru effectively lifted the Admiral from the floor, waiting until he had gotten his legs under him before releasing him. Lorca gave him a slightly strange look, 

“Strength and speed. There is no end to a Kelpian’s talents.” 

“We are unable to digest the animal flesh that is incorporated in a large number of alien cuisines,” Saru offered with a tilt of his head.

“Hmm, less talking about food, more walking please,” came the reply with a frown.

“RIght,” Culber said, re-appearing from the office with a number of supplies. “Once we get there, I’m hooking up an IV.”

“Whatever you say Doctor. Wagons ho,” Lorca said, heading for the door, his gait unsteady.

They were halfway there, Saru offering directions and continuing to monitor the location of the Romulan & Klingon contigants when the Admiral slowed before leaning up against the wall. 

“Restroom?” he asked after a moment. Culber looked at him pointedly.

“Ten metres down the corridor on the right,” he said succinctly. He watched as the doctor helped Lorca cover the distance quickly but hung back at the junction of the corridors in an attempt to offer them some privacy. Fifteen minutes later, Saru was attempting not to panic about time when the two men reappeared. 

Lorca looked like he’d been wrung out like river washed clothes, his arm slung over Culber’s shoulder and feet stumbling along the carpet. The doctor’s face was set in grim determination.

“We’re almost there if…” Saru said, trying to mask his concern.

“Just keep moving,” Lorca said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.... but I'm prepping for the return of Discovery so here I am!


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel bit his lip and tried desperately not to scream. He hadn’t been sure he was going to make it into the bathroom in time and now that he was collapsed on the pan, there was nothing more than sweat pouring out him. He pressed a hand to his lower back where the pain was worse bending forward almost double. 

“Try to keep breathing,” Doctor Culber said, his steady on on his shoulder helping balance him.

“Easier said than done,” he muttered, pulling at his uniform jacket. He was melting, so hot that the world was swimming around him.

“Here, let me…” Culber helped pull his arms free and then placed something cold across the back of his neck. “Admiral,” he began after a few minutes. “I’m concerned that you’re developing sepsis. I’m going to give you an additional ultra-band antibiotic and up your analgesic load.”

“No. Not the painkiller, I… need to be able to think when we get to comms.”

“I don’t need to tell you what happens when the body cannot deal with the pain it’s subjected to, Admiral.”

“Comms room, codes, pass out. That order and that order only, Doctor,” he hissed as the white hot lava turned to ice and suddenly he was shivering cold.

Ok, we’ll hang off on that but I want the antibiotic in now so we can to try and head off this systemic infection. Here,” he said, pressing yet another hypo to his neck. “Done?”

“As much as I’m going to be.” Gabriel admitted. 

The doctor helped him stand and straighten out his clothes, refastening trousers and easing him back into the jacket he’d only just shed.

“Are you still cold?” Culber asked, clearly readying to remove his own uniform jacket.

“It won’t last long,” he said through chattering teeth. “We need to…”

“Ok, let’s press on to the comms room and I’ll try and make you more comfortable there if I can.”

Saru’s face was such a picture that an uncharitable part of Gabe wondered how on earth he’d ever made it into the diplomatic core. His experience was that diplomacy was as much about deception as forging contacts and the Kelpian’s expression was as open as a book. Still, he kept his mouth shut once he’d been given the instruction to keep going and led the way, his long strides moderated to accommodate Gabriel’s own ungainly stagger. 

By the time they finally made it to the correct location, he knew he was running out of time.

“You - shift,” Doctor Culber said to one of the ensigns hunched over the console. “Come on, out of that chair. Now.”

“You’ve isolated the frequency they were using?” Gabriel asked, half sitting half collapsing into the recently vacated seat.

“Yes, and we’ve been sending out standard distress calls but…”

“Either they aren’t being detected or they’re being ignored.”

“They’’ll be being monitored. Can you…” he gestured to the controls. His breathing was coming in short gasps, as though he’d been running. Culber was working quietly next to him, moving his arm and inserting an adhesive port at the inside of his elbow. He connected something to the port, moments before the link was activated. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel tried to sound at least vaguely like himself.

“Voice pattern match request, authorisation Papa-Romeo-Charlie Zero-Nine-Two-Beta requesting urgent two way comms,” he paused swallowing. “Keep broadcasting that on an oscillating bandwidth and that should catch their attention.”

“But…” one of the young officer in engineering colours protested.

“As the Admiral has instructed,” Saru said calmly but firmly. “As I’m sure you can tell there is a degree of urgency.”

“Yes Sir,” they replied jumping to. 

Gabriel wasn’t sure whether he’d just closed his eyes as they waited or whether, as originally promised he had in fact passed out, but the sound of response to their hail made him peel open his eyes.

“This is tactical response control Alpha-Gamma-Pi One-Zero-One.”

“Franklin is that you?”

“Admiral Lorca?”

“Damn right.” Gabriel sighed, trying desperately to sit upright. “What the hell are you up to out there?”

“We’re following…”

“...procedure. I know. What is the...” The world was going soupy around him, his head didn’t want to stay upright and he couldn’t focus. “...the actual threat…”

“This is Doctor Hugh Culber, Lieutenant Commander Starfleet Medical. I was in the building for training. We have a patient in urgent need of medical care and they need to be removed to an emergency treatment facility with all due haste.”

“Doctor,” the remote voice greeted. “We’re doing everything we can to expedite the conclusion of this incident but with the nature of the negotiations and the parties involved any possible threat.”

“Is that Captain George Franklin?”

“Yes, I’m Captain Franklin who is this?”

“This is Captain Saru with the Diplomatic Core. The patient Doctor Culber has informed you of is Admiral Lorca. His condition is deteriorating and despite his very best efforts he is no longer able to continue. As the civil diplomatic lead was not in the building when we went into lockdown there is no way for the negotiations to proceed. We need a legitimate reason for a postponement such as the lifting of the restrictions so that all parties are free to return to their own accommodations.

“Unless there is a genuine and immediate concern to life we need the lockdown lifted,” he reiterated.

“And we need it done now.” Culber added. Gabriel was aware of the sound of the doctor’s scanner, hands on him and then the chair being tilted back. 

“I can’t just…” Franklin blustered.

“....do it.” Gabriel said between pants. “Just… manage the risk and get us out of here.”

“I’m sorry Admiral, but I... how do I know you’re not under duress?”

“I swear on all that is….I’m… I will see you busted down to crewman and sent to scrub conduits at the furthest outpost we have...”

“What about an emergency beam out?” Culber requested. “If you won’t lift the lockdown, then will you remove the Admiral?”

“I…” there was obvious hesitancy. 

“Captain Franklin,” Saru began again. “If you’re not willing or able to make this call, please go and find someone who will.” 

“I’ll be back shortly.” The connection was shut off and Gabriel allowed himself to relax into the coming darkness.

“Admiral? Gabriel?” Culber was running his knuckles over his sternum.

“Wha… I’m here. Fuuuu...”

“Easy now,” the doctor instructed. “I need you to stay conscious Admiral.”

“I have personal experience of a vast variety of tortures but this is new and remarkably effective.”

“This type of pain is…”

Gabriel laughed slightly hysterically.

“I believe,” Saru said, “that the admiral was referring at least in part to the frustration of dealing with other people.”

“Only partly,” Gabriel replied his eyes falling closed again as yet another searing wave of pain assailed him.

“...stay with me…”

**********

Katrina had been made aware of the situation unfolding at the Diplomatic HQ as soon as it had begun. She’d read the initial briefing sent out to the Admiralty and she’d had the Federation News alerts scrolling across her screen all day. From a professional perspective the actual threat looked to be far more akin to social disruption than physical harm but as ever, Starfleet had to tread softly in relation to such matters, especially these days. She couldn’t decide whether Gabriel would be more irritated to be trapped inside the building in lockdown for what would probably transpire to be little or no reason at all, or that he wasn’t able to be in charge of the investigation currently going on.

Her operational remit was in fleet logistics these days, so unless the situation developed to a place where it became a section wide alert then it was unlikely to directly influence them. That said, she was surprised when her home contact unit lit up that evening with an incoming call from the Sector 1 Chief.

“Admiral Cornwell, Katrina,” he greeted her. “I’m sorry to interrupt your evening,”

“No need to apologise , what can I do for you Wei?”

“We’ve encountered something of an issue with this incident at DCHQ. They’ve received an urgent request from inside the building to lift the lockdown.”

“From inside?” Katrina queried.

“Yes. From Lorca.”

“Gabriel’s asking them to lift the lockdown? Has he solved the threat from within? That would be impressive, even for him.”

“No, he’s… they’re claiming that the negotiations are going to collapse unless they can get out. He was with,” Admiral Xing Wei, glanced down to check his paperwork. “Captain Saru of the Diplomatic Core and Doctor Hugh Culber, currently assigned to Starfleet Medical HQ.”

“I know them,” Katriona said.

“Captain Franklln, who’s leading the response and is the next highest ranking member of the Lorca’s team currently on earth, says they are reporting a medical emergency but he’s not keen to take the request at face value.”

“There’s nothing more to the external risk than was in the last briefing?” she asked.

“No, but Franklin and his team haven’t completed their investigation. You know what Tactical & Security are like and Lorca has instilled a sense of thoroughness and preparedness into his team that it seems they’re unwilling to deviate from from the letter of their plans. As the regional Chief he’s come to me but...”

“Can we get a visual connection inside the building?”

“They’re setting it up now. I wanted you in on the call as someone who knows all three officers as well as for your medical opinion.”

“Of course,” she replied.

The image took a couple of seconds to connect, the security measures in place to prevent the signal being hacked from within the building or by any potential terrorist group outside degrading the quality of the feed.

“Admiral Lorca?” Wei asked.

“I’m here, Admiral Xing,” came a weary and frustrated response.

“Gabriel?” Katrina asked, realising immediately who the patient requiring urgent medical care was. She had seen her friend at his very worst but rarely had he looked as unwell as he clearly was now. “Doctor Culber?”

“Sepsis, rooted in untreated nephrolithiasis and primary infection in the right kidney and urinary tract.”

“Nice to see you too Katrina,” Gabe said with a twitch of his lips. 

“Supplies and facilities have been woeful, Admiral. We need to get him somewhere for proper treatment. Now.” Culber said.

“Captain Saru, it is your belief that the negotiations cannot continue at this time,” Wei asked.

“It is.”

“Gabriel?” Katrina asked again, waiting for him to lift his lolling head and look in the direction of the screen. “I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because…”

“It shows me my own strength.” It was a mis-quote but that was the point they’d both been determined that she would never mistake someone else for him again. “It’s him and he’s not under duress. Get them the hell out of there,” she said. 

“Captain Franklin. Do it,” Wei said. “Transport Admiral Lorca and Doctor Culber direct to Medical admissions. Captain Saru, are you happy to manage communications with our Klingon and Romulan guests?” 

“I am Admiral. I will suggest that we postpone negotiations until tomorrow morning and we can decide how best to proceed at that stage.” 

“Lockdown disengaged,” Franklin reported. “Transporter lock in place and activating in three two one.”

Katrina watched the pair of them disappear and wondered if Gabriel would ever make things easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote that Katrina and Gabriel mis-quote is from Og Mandino:  
> I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I really hope you've enjoyed this first chapter :)
> 
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


End file.
